1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unitizing frame for a pallet and more particularly to a unitizing frame for a wood pallet such as that used for transporting cartons and case goods in the grocery industry.
2. Prior Art
In the highly mechanized grocery industry case goods are placed on standard wooden pallets by the distributor, transported by truck while on the pallet, and delivered to the retail grocer on the pallet. During the transportation, however, there is a tendency for the case goods to shift about on the pallet. At least the integrity of the pallet may be lost, and often the goods are damaged in transit. Upon the unloading of the truck, therefore, it is necessary at least to restack the case goods before the pallet can be removed from the truck. If goods are damaged, there is additional cost in time and replacement.
A necessity has therefore arisen for unitizing frame for temporary attachment to each pallet for holding cartons and case goods in a unitized relationship during the transportation of the pallets.
Such unitizing frames are known in the industry. However, the unitizing frames of the prior art have several distinct disadvantages. There has been a tendency in the past to build into the frame the strength necessary for stacking the pallets and frames one on top of the other for use in warehousing. This has necessitated a much heavier frame than would be necessary for unitizing the case goods in transport only. When such frames are also used for warehousing it has often been necessary that part of the frame fold down so that access can be had to the cartons inside the frame.
It is also desirable that the unitizing frame be so constructed that it can be quickly assembled on the pallet and disassembled from the pallet by one person without undue strain. The components of the disassembled pallet should stack flat for easy transport, and for requiring minimum space when the unitizing frames are being returned from the retail store to the distributor and when not in use at the warehouse of the distributor.
The grocery industry has agreed upon a standard 48".times. 40" wood pallet and there is a particular need for unitizing frame for such a wood pallet for use only in the transport of cartons and case goods from one point to another.